Get Together
by Lillygem
Summary: What happens when the YYH gang drops into Inuyashas world? This is my first fanfanfic so...
1. Now You Die Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inuyasha or the YYH gang * sobs *

Yuske and the gang were fighting a lizard demon when it shot an energy blast by their feet that turned into a giant black hole underneath them and they all fell.

_Meanwhile… _Kagome, Inuyasha, and the gang were sitting around a fire, Inuyasha was sipping up Ramen while Miroku was trying to get closer to Sango, and Kagome was wondering how Inuyasha wasn't choking by how fast he was swallowing down the Ramen.

All of a sudden there was screaming over by the lake that was a few yards away. Inuyasha jumped up "What the heck was that!?" he said. "How am I supposed to know? Why don't you go check it out?" Kagome said a little nervously.

_At the lake…_ Yuske was yelling "What the heck happened!? Where's that demon!?" his head going every which way but not noticing the new surroundings. "AHH!…uh…guys…WHERE ARE WE!!!!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"You there! What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled from some where in a tree. Kurama said, calmly of coarse, "Ah, it seems there is some kind of a demon here." "NO Really! I kinda figured that!" Yuske yelled. Hiei yelled in Inuyashas' direction "What do you want?" "I asked you first! You tell me what you want now or I'll assume that you're after the Shikon No Tama and I'll have to kill you!" Inuyasha said as if he was a seven-year-old child. "HA! I'd like to see you try to take him on!" yelled Yuske. Inuyasha said proudly "Well then lets have a go shall we?" pulling out his sword. "SIT BOY!" (guess who said that) *THUMP!* "What did you do that for!" yelled Inuyasha jumping up while the YYH gang snickered "And what are you laughing at!" "You know perfectly well why I did that! I bet they don't even know what the Shinkon no Tama is!" Kagome said. "Of coarse they do, some of them are demons!" he yelled.

"Two." Kurama said. By now all of  Inuyashas' gang was there and they all looked at Kurama. " What are _you _talking about!?" yelled Inuyasha. "There are only two demons in our group as there is in yours." Kurama said. "Yeah, whatever. I really don't like you." Inuyasha said. And I don't like you either dog boy." Yuske stated. "Now that we have that accomplished would you mind if I killed him?" Hiei asked. "Not a problem with me." Yuske said as the others nodded in agreement with Yuske. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!" Hiei yelled while lunging at Inuyasha with his sword.

A/N: If you don't like this right now I promise it will get better in later chapters. ^_^


	2. Onto the Maybe Part

A/N: Thanks Pizza Is Cheesy, Jerry & Connie T., and animegirl! This is my first ever fanfic and the chapters do get longer especially when I have the notebook I write it in (my friends and I share a notebook so I can't write it all the time) and the time to write. My friend gave me a suggestion to use in this chapter so I hope you like it. And I will try to get more describing words in it. Well getting to the story now.

Disclaimer: My friend stole my brain then Sesshoumaru took it from her therefore I own nothing and Fluffy owns my brain.

               The Tetsusaiga transformed and Inuyasha blocked the oncoming attack. Then Hiei, playing his little vanishing act, disappeared and while he was "gone" Kagome yelled, "SIT!" *THUMP* "Don't you ever listen Inuyasha!? I pretty much told you not to fight!" referring to the last time she had said sit. And still kind of angry, Kagome went on with "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" *WHOMP* * crack* "AH!! My Head!" Inuyasha came out of the 5 ft. hole in the ground clutching his head. Hiei had "appeared" around the third sit and was staring, along with Kurama, Yuske, and Kawabara, at the half demon that, in Yuskes' thoughts, was a wimp. "Oh dear. He already can't get along with people who we know nothing about. I wonder why they wear such odd clothing?" said Miroku. "Must be from Kagomes' time." said Sango.

               About 15 minuets later…(seemed much longer though) "Would you hold still Inuyasha!" yelled a frustrated Kagome. The YYH gang was snickering again as Inuyasha squirmed like a child saying he was all right over and over again when obviously he wasn't, you could see the gashes in the side of his head. There was a beeping noise coming from Yuske, annoying Inuyasha of course. Yuske took out his communicator and immediately wanted to close it "Yuske where are you!" yelled an, also annoyed, Botan.

"Umm…I'm not really sure." Yuske said. "What do you mean? How can you not know where you are?" Botan asked, getting a little angry. "WHAT DO OYU THINK I MEAN!" Yuske yelled *Does she know how to listen * he thought. "Calm down Yuske! If I were there I'd hit you over the head with my oar!" Botan yelled, loud enough for the rest to hear because Inuyasha added" How do you make it stop hurting afterwards?" since he was still in pain." SIT!" Kagome yelled while Inuyasha ate dirt. Jumping up Inuyasha yelled "HEY! I was just saying that because he must go through the same thing I do!" The rest of the gang, not including Inuyasha and Kagome, sweat dropped while Kagomes' eye twitched * Man he's annoying!* "SIT!"

"HA! I told you!" said Sango to Miroku as he handed over some of the stuff that had been "given" to him at the last village, and some that he had actually paid for, to Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome along with the rest, including the YYH gang, looked at them confused. So Miroku explained that they had made a bet "You see if you hadn't said sit again tonight I would have won. So I had to give her some of my belongings" He solemnly got up and walked towards the lake. * Oh, sweet Sango has taken some of my belongings! She must be starting to like me!* "Yes!" Inuyasha heard him yell yes as did Kurama, Hiei, and Shippou, and was a bit confused by this, but just blew it off thinking that he had finally flipped.

               Yuske was looking at the demons like they were weirder then usual but Botan had found out a way to get to them. She had located where they were and when they were and found a portal that opened up there. She didn't much like where the portal was though, in a dumpster luckily it hadn't been used much.

               * Whack! * Yuskes' head was in the ground before he even noticed Botan. "Hey…Botan…" He said he voice wavering a little. Now everybody laughed at him.

               A/N: Please review! Was that long enough Pizza Is Cheesy?  Well hope you all liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter on soon if the rest of my family actually lets me * glares at family* my little sister got me sick I think. All well. Hope you had a good V-day. I got to go to my friends house and the three of us role played to Inuyasha, YYH, and/or a video game called Mystic Heroes I think it was.


	3. Explanation

    Disclaimer: I still don't own either shows 

               Kagome and their gang was a little slow to notice that the blue haired girl, that Yuske called Botan, had come out of nowhere so after they stopped laughing at the boy eating dirt, they stared at the new girl. Botan laughed nervously, "Um…Hi there!" "Hi." Sango said looking a bit confused. Miroku was looking at Botan with a dreamy look on his face but before he could ask his famous question * WHAP * @_@ Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang. Most of them sweat dropped not including Miroku, mostly because of the fact that he was unconscious. "Um…Yeah…Anyway…" Yuske said slowly, glancing from Sango to Miroku and back again "Botan do you know what happened? How'd we get here?"

               "Well," Botan started "Koenma says that the demon you were fighting can open portals to where ever and whenever he wants, but sometimes he doesn't know when or where he sends his victims…" " Oh, Now You Tell Us!" Yuske blurted out. "I WASN'T FINISHED!" Yelled Botan hitting him over the head again, " As I was going to say." Botan said glancing to Yuske "The demon doesn't know where he sends his victims all the time because he has somehow gained more powers. So you see we didn't know about this power either, Yuske."

               "That sounds a lot like the Shinkon jewel, doesn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just nodded then asked Botan "How'd you get here anyway?" he said glaring at her. "Umm…well I …opened a portal." Botan said nervously looking around at the group. "Open another portal to where the demon is." Inuyasha ordered. "Uh, sure" Botan said confused. Kagome noticed that she was confused so she explained about the Shinkon Jewel.

               About 10 minuets later…

                              "Alright, I guess I could take you there." Botan said again. "Thank You!" Miroku said loudly as he pulled her into a hug and got all dreamy * pat, pat, pat * Botans' eye twitched and she sweat dropped then *WHAP * * WHAP * Botan had hit him over the head with her oar the same time Sango did with her boomerang. Kuwabara snickered along with Shippou, Inuyasha, Kurama, and Hiei smirked, and Kagome, Sango, and Botan sweat dropped. "And here I thought he was getting better at NOT being perverted." Sango said, her eye twitching out of frustration.

A/N: I think I'm getting better at this lol ^_^ Okay Botan looked like Kagome did when Miroku asked her to bear his child just so you know. Tell me what you think please. Sorry it wasn't long this time. And thank you for the reviews. 


	4. Wrong Dimension

A/N: My fanfics seem so much longer when I write them in notebook.all well, lol! ON WITH THE SHOW!! Err. I mean.STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING * spells it out * N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Do Not Sue!  
A while later when things calmed down. Everyone was waiting for Botan to open the portal; Inuyasha was showing off his transformed Tetsusaiga to Hiei by taking turns cutting down trees each time bigger then the last. Kagome and Sango were talking about getting away from the guys mainly the perverted monk. Kuwabara was thinking about all the "pretty girls" (A/N he hasn't met Yukina yet) while Yuske was pacing in front of Kurama. "Do you think you could possibly stop doing that?" Kurama asked. "It's quite annoying."  
  
"I can do whatever I want!" Yuske yelled. The reason for pacing was his lack of patience.  
  
"AH-HA!" Botan yelled from over by two trees and a lot of bushes, "I've got it open, now go in before it closes." Kagome had Inuyasha drag Miroku through since he was still unconscious, and they all followed through, Botan last to keep the portal open.  
  
And when the lavender colored fog that had formed when they got there lifted, they saw purple trees, purple bushes, and even purple water.  
  
"AH!" Kuwabara (or Kuwahara whatever you want to use) yelled while looking up. At first they thought he was crazy because all they saw, Kurama, Hiei, and Inuyasha saw what it was right away when they looked, but it took a while for the others to notice that the purple cloud wasn't a purple cloud.  
  
"What is with all the purple!?" Yuske yelled. The cloud got closer Shippou, who had been sleeping in Kagomes' bag this whole time, clung to Kagome "Ah! Flying Purple Pigs!" he screamed. Most of the group laughed at this, kind of forced though.  
  
"Botan, I think I remember what the Lizard Demons' place looked like. You know dark, gloomy, and for some reason, a reddish tint to the whole cave." Yuske said," Well, I see no red!" He yelled to finish.  
  
"Um.wrong dimension?" Botan said wondering what went wrong.  
A/N: Ok, I know. Short. But I think I'd like to stop this chapter here.Next time the flying purple pigs speak and someone's vacation spot. And if you like the flying purple pigs read Purple High by Keaira. There's just a small scene with the pigs but the whole story is really good! 


	5. Talking Pigs and a Kidnappingupdated

A/N: I'm trying my best to update more ok? So here's another chapter! It's even going to be long! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: The owning of nothing is something I'm good at! ^_^ Wait.that's not good! -_-  
  
Most of the gang gawked at Botan while Shippou, Kuwabara, Kagome, and Sango were staring at the mass of purple pigs.  
  
"Uh.guys, the flying pigs are landing." Kuwabara said motioning towards the purple cloud of pigs. The rest of the gang turned to look in the direction the others were looking.  
  
They all watched as the pigs landed and it looked as if they were conversing with each other, until the pig in front nodded and started walking towards the gang.  
  
The gang looked down at the graying purple, more of lavender colored, pig.  
  
In a hoarse voice the pig said, "I am the elder of the FPPA. And we would like to know who you are."  
  
At this the gangs' mouths were hanging open, except of coarse Hiei's, Kurama's, and Inuyasha's.  
  
"Very well, if you don't answer to us you will answer to the visiting master." When the graying pig said this the rest of the FPPA broke into whispers.  
  
"Who is the visiting master?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You will see when we get there. Now would you follow us." The pig ordered more then asked. Then turned around, walked to the other side of the crowd of pigs. Then the flying purple pigs hovered about a yard from the ground while the gang followed.  
  
Later outside a big castle.  
  
'Wow, that looks familiar." Kagome trailed off looking at the building. The castle looked like Sesshomaru's castle in Inuyasha's dimension.  
  
The gate started to open, then the purple-gray pig landed and said "The master is coming."  
  
Kagome saw shining white hair, long ears, and a fluffy tail. "Fluffy!" Sesshomaru's ears twitched and he glared at Kagome.  
  
"WHAT!? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled a little annoyed that Kagome had a nickname for his half brother.  
  
Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. "I can be here whenever I want. My castle is connected to this dimension. All I have to do is walk through one of the doorways, then I'm here." He explained.  
  
"I didn't ask how you got here! I asked What are you doing here!" Inuyasha stated which made Sesshomaru annoyed.  
  
"This is my vacation spot to get away from you and your group." Sesshomaru said with his fist clenched "Also to get away from my servant Jaken.You see I'm the only one able to go through the portal in my castle." Sesshomaru added.  
  
'I can take others through, if I'm holding onto them. Hmm.I can take Kagome then hold her for ransom to get the Tetsusaiga!' He thought.  
  
"And since I'm on vacation I won't try to kill you. You can stay here until you find your way out."  
  
"Great! I'm really beat. Opening that portal took a lot out of me." Botan said and started for the castle the YYH group following her and the Inuyasha group staring at them.  
  
'So, she can open portals. I'll have to get rid of her or lock her up or something.' Sesshomaru thought. 'But I'll have the FPPA release her when Kagome and I are through the portal'  
  
"General Purple, have some of your team show our guests to some rooms." Sesshomaru said then in a lower voice so Inuyasha and the others couldn't hear added "Take the girl with the black hair and green, white, and red clothing to the dining room."  
  
Later inside the castle.  
  
Miroku was looking at his surroundings thinking, 'Purple drapery, purple carpet, purple stain glass windows.Ah, a brown door.' Then looking around thought 'I wonder if there are any pretty ladies here.' "Ooof!" Miroku had tripped over something and looking he saw the purple pig that had been leading him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking." He explained.  
  
The pig replied "Yeah, Yeah. That's what they all say. No one ever pays attention to me." Then flew out a window.  
  
"Guess this is my room then." He said pulling the handle on the door.  
  
Pretty much how everyone else's time had gone but Inuyasha was thinking that hopefully purple pigs aren't poisonous to eat because his escort wouldn't shut up but then it flew off out a window so he didn't get a snack.  
  
Kagome's time in the castle had been different. She was led to a giant room with an extremely long table and, instead of purple drapery, there was red. At the head of the table Sesshomaru stood just watching her.  
  
"Uh.could you stop looking at me like that?" Kagome said uncomfortably.  
  
"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked confused but not showing that of coarse.  
  
"Just stop looking at me!" Kagome yelled then thought 'Uh-oh, I don't think I should have said that!'  
  
Sesshomaru was also thinking about something 'Forget getting rid of the blue-haired girl, I can take her now while everyone else are in their rooms' He glared at Kagome then walked towards her slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell! Please don't hurt me!" Kagome pleaded with her eyes shut. The footsteps stopped right in front of her and she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was glaring at her with his cold demeanor then he picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and headed for the portal.  
  
"Uh." Kagome was now completely confused and if she screamed she was sure that no one would hear her, or if they did hear they wouldn't be able to find her because the castle was so big and would make her scream echo.  
  
Kagome heard a zapping noise and Sesshomaru yelling,  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
There was a pattering of footsteps running then came to a stop without paying much attention Jaken said, "Yes, m'lord?" *gasp* his eyes got big (A/N: is it possible for them to get bigger?) and he looked nervous.  
  
"M'lord, is that not the one who has helped cause you trouble? The-the miko?" (A/N: is that right? Supposed to be priestess I think.)  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and Jaken pleaded "Oh no master! I didn't mean to say that!" Please forgive me!"  
  
"Have a room prepared in the lower west wing and inform me when it's ready." Sesshomaru said then turned to walk towards the upper west wing, where his chambers were. He put Kagome down in front of a big door way and took her arm and said, "Sit down" motioning to a dark red couch on the opposite side of a small table.  
  
Meanwhile in the other dimension.  
"The master has left again!" then quite a bit of squealing followed. 'Huh? What's going on?' Botan thought and got up from the bed she was in and walked to the door only to be pushed out of the way by a red and white blur.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?" Inuyasha yelled then ran back to the hallway "KAGOME!"  
  
'Well that can't be good.' Thought Botan.  
  
A/N: Originally, this is how I wrote this chapter, so I thought I would just change this to how I had it ^_^ Hope you liked it! 


	6. Run, Fight, Joke, and Argue

A/N: Yay, I'm happy! I wrote more fanfics! I also drew some fanart, which I've done before but not for YYH.One fanart is of Kurama and another of Hiei. Lately though I've been making up my own characters and drawing them. I'm rambling aren't I? Lol! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO (not) own either YYH or Inuyasha.  
  
Botan's room was the last occupied room that Inuyasha had barged into and everyone was pretty much playing follow the leader except to look down the hallways Inuyasha went by, and the rooms in the halls yelling Kagome's name.  
  
Botan and the others followed Inuyasha into the dining room and out a door to the left of the room and to the right when Inuyasha suddenly stopped in front of a doorway.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked concerned.  
  
"She's gone." He said then turned to Botan practically yelling, "Open the portal!  
  
Botan was taken back a bit but squeaked out "O-ok." Botan got to work opening the portal "And hurry!" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
At Sesshomaru's castle-  
  
Kagome glared at the Lord of the Western Lands and said with anger, "What makes you think I'll do what you tell me to?"  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his hand and flexed his claws. "I'm not on vacation anymore. And it's amazing what you can live through." He stated. Kagome thought on this for a moment and then said "Good point."  
  
Back where the purple pigs are-  
  
"Alright, I got it. Let's go." Botan said as the portal fully opened. "Finally!" Inuyasha yelled and ran through the portal first and the rest followed after him.  
  
After Inuyasha went through the portal he saw red and lots of it. 'Am I that angry?' He thought to himself.  
  
Then there was a shrill screeching sound. "What the hell was that!" Inuyasha yelled covering his ears as the rest of the group came through and covered their ears.  
  
The screeching stopped and Inuyasha went for his sword while looking up to see a green scaly figure with amber eyes and a tail. (A/N: The tail is green not amber, lol) As it turned its' body toward Inuyasha, Inuyasha saw a glint of pink under some scales in it's right arm.  
  
'The jewel shard!' Inuyasha thought as he let out a low growl and glared at the Lizard Demon, he heard a faint sound of Botan saying, "Opps, I should have concentrated more." Then heard Yusuke yell, "You think!?"  
  
The Lizard Demon shot a ball of energy at Inuyasha as Inuyasha jumped back then attacked the demon, missing its head but getting its' right arm, because the demon had, stupidly, moved to the left.  
  
"Man, make us look bad why don't you?" Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei glanced at him and said, "Anyone could make you look bad." Inuyasha smirked as he bent down to get the shard.  
  
"Oh yeah, shortie!?" Kuwabara said getting ready to fight. Hiei only smirked and turned to Botan. "Let's go."  
Botan set to work opening a portal again thinking,' Man, this is getting annoying!'  
  
Sesshomaru's Castle-  
  
Kagome had been sitting across from Sesshomaru for at least fifteen minuets in uncomfortable silence, well for her anyway, Sesshomaru kept his cold gaze on her the whole time.  
  
'Probably making sure I won't try anything. How can I though? I don't have my arrows or my bow for that matter!'  
  
There was a padding of feet in the hall then that annoying little voice of Jaken's saying "M'lord! M'lord, the room is ready." Jaken had been trying to catch his breath while saying this.  
  
"Very well." Sesshomaru said standing, taking Kagome's arm, and taking her the way they had come from. In the hall there was a bright light that suddenly flashed then got dimmer.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
A/N: Long enough? Good enough? In the least, funny? I hope you all liked this, it's almost over! Just one more, short, chapter to go! I really enjoyed writing/typing this and getting reviews! Please look at my other stories too! 


End file.
